Philippines Gets Invaded
by fornicatedsin
Summary: History books gave us a long summary of the events that happened years ago but this is how it really happened.


**Philippines Invaded**

**A/N:** My first hetalia fic. There are some terms that may be unfamilliar to non-Filipinos out there so I suggest get your Filipino friend to translate. I should have posted this a long time ago but due to Writer's Block...and school work, I didn't have time to make it. I also made this 'cuz Midosaki asked me too. Review please!

America sat on the nipa hut's elevated floor as he ate lunch with Philippines. Philippines, being hospitable guy that he was, kept bringing out food and drinks for America though it would hurt later on when America goes back to his brick house. Visitors is always top priority in Philippines'household.

America enjoyed most the meal Philippine call 'dinuguan.' Philippines told him it was made from pork and blood but he really doubt that since it tasted anything but pork and blood. He was about to have another helping when a soldier came running in with a phone.

"America, sir! Spain wants to talk to you about that."

He quickly put down his spork and took hold of the phone. He turned his back to face the small window that was kept open by a piece of wood. He spoke in a quick murmur albeit Philippines wouldn't probably understand him, he wanted to make sure he didn't hear this conversation. Philippines, throughout America's conversation with Spain, was just smiling there. He knew better than to interrupt very important calls. He drank some of the Coke America brought for him.

Minutes later, America announced that he need to leave for some important business. "I shall return!" he said and then left with the soldier in haste.

Philippines waved goodbye until America was completely out of sight. He tried hard to not let America's leave make him emotional. He did said he'll come back, he thought. He took America's unfinished meal and put another plate on top of it so it wont be potential stop over of flies. He washed the other utensils and proceeded to go to the backyard for his siesta. He took of his rubber slippers and lay on this duyan with his farmer hat covering his face.

Japan sneaked in the small nipa hut when the coast was clear. No Spain no America to protect little Philippines. He scanned the small nipa hut for Philippines. He was not on his bamboo bed on the other side of the room. He checked the small kitchen he wasn't there too. He then went to the backyard. Japan saw Philippines sleeping on the uncomfortable looking bamboo-weaved sort of thing tied to two coconut trees. He slowly took off the hat covering the guy's face. Philippines' sleeping face made him blush. He was even cuter asleep. So vulnerable to openings. Wasn't he thought to never let his guard down.

Philippines felt the the weight on his face lift and he was alarmed. He quickly grasped and unsheated the balisong that was strapped on his side. When he saw it was only Japan he gave a deep sigh of relief. He relaxed and let go of the sword and put it back where it originally was. He then gave Japan a big smile though he didn't like someone tresppasing on his land.

Japan took the little man's arm harshly and brought him back inside. It was fast. Philippines couldn't keep up. Japan was so harsh. He was pushed down to the bamboo bed, his shirt removed and his pants stripped from him. Philippines moaned before he could protest.

"J-japan, s-stop. Please."

Japan kept silent though he enjoyed how Philippines begged. Sadists, the lot of them, Philippines thought. He wondered where America was. He couldn't believe his friend left him to be taken over by another person like that. Philippines started fighthing back but he always got pushed down by Japan.

Minutes later, America arrived bringing with him a lot of hamburgers. He opened the door to the nipa hut. He expected Philippines to be having his siesta but instead this scene of invasion was all he saw. He saw Philippines fight back but it was all in vain. Japan was indeed more stronger.

He pulled Japan off from Philippines saying, "I'm back now so shoo, Japan!"

Philippines glared at America then said, "I don't need your help!"

Japan grinned. America, defeated, walked away. Japan pushed Philippines back down on the bed but then Philippines yelled, "No! Wait! America! Help!"

Fin.


End file.
